The Grounds of Hinata
The grounds of the Hinata property are basically surrounded about a whole bunch of forests, mountains and various other hidden places on the grounds that have yet to be discovered. The middle of the forest itself is mostly used as a training grounds for tenants who have special skills and other abilities that need the space in order to perfect and hone their skills. Many of the tenants are already aware of this fact so it does not come as a surprise to anyone that's been living there when someone new moves in and they have powers. It's a common trait. There's also the Hinata Cafe that's on the property as well. It's mostly used for the residents that live on the grounds but many from all over Tokyo come to the cafe to enjoy the food and the relaxing atmosphere. There's also a Hinata Beach cafe that's more open to the public. The hotsprings and steam room were kept even after the remodeling of both dorms were done. The Hinata Cafe The Hinata Café is a small Japanese café and tea house, located at the base of the same hill that the Hinata House resides on. Built opposite the rail car station, the café is directly linked to the apartments and is run by Haruka Urashima, who resides in the café. This place of business is an informal restaurant for the residents of Hinata, offering a range of hot meals and made-to-order sandwiches. It also serves sweet treats, coffee, tea and other snacks. You can eat in or order to go. Beach Cafe Hinata The Beach Café Hinata is a seaside café located in Hiroshima and linked with the Hinata House. Owned by Hina Urashima but run by Haruka Urashima, it is open during the summer and winter holidays to provide extra income to the Hinata House apartments. The café has a tradition of performing a play during the local festivals. Similar to the Hinata Café that the residents of Hinata Sou use, this café also serves up a range of hot meals and made-to-order sandwiches. Sweet treats, coffee, tea and other such snacks are also served. Forest & Mountains A gigantic forest with mountains further back are surrounded around the property of Hinata. The tenants take advantage of the wide ranges of space for training purposes to sharpen their combat skills, others use it as a place to picnic. Just make sure you're inside before nightfall because it's easy to get lost in the forest in the dark. Hotsprings The hot springs in the backyard of the property are shared by both dorms. There wasn't enough money in the budget to add another for the boys. So you have been warned to be careful, there are signs to let the other dorm know who's currently bathing at the moment. So make sure you use them, that way no one will be put in awkward situations. Steam Room A a high humidity chamber, usually found in health clubs but was added in as an extra room for the tenants when they don't feel like taking a dip in the hotsprings. It has a hybrid system that is both more efficient and more sanitary. Also See *Hinata Sou Inn *Hinata Girls Dormitory *Hinata Boys Dormitory *List of Hinata Boys Tenants *List of Hinata Girls Tenants